


Hum

by dietplainlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Scent Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is injured. Rey is frustrated.  Kylo has the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> For my lovely, beautiful friend Sally on her birthday.

The only light in Rey’s bedroom, other than the faint starlight coming through the viewport, comes from the cracked ‘fresher door. After a long day of training, she wants nothing more than to jump into the sonic. She’s come to enjoy water showers since leaving Jakku, but the hum and pulse of the sonic gives her an odd sense of nostalgia. The times when she could get clean were some of her better memories on the desert planet.

As she walks toward the seam of light, another kind of buzzing hum comes from the direction of the bed.

“I thought you were asleep,” she says. “What is that?”

“You should know when I’m asleep and when I’m not,” he replies.  The humming increases in volume and frequency. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you.”

“I’m filthy,” she says.

“I know.”

She breathes in, a tightness forming in her belly. Kylo pulled a muscle in his groin a week ago, and as always, he rejected medical treatment and refused to heal himself or let her do it. He says the pain makes him stronger.

He’s able to get around now, but sex is still out of the question, and during this seemingly endless sublight crawl, the training droids have been bearing the brunt of her frustration.

His form becomes clearer as she moves toward the bed and the source of the sound becomes visible as the dull light catches it. She still doesn’t know what it is.

“Take off your clothes.”

The black training tunic and leggings are easily shed and tossed into a sweaty heap on the floor, her undergarments following.

“Come. Here,” he insists.  She still can’t make out his face without enhancing her vision. It’s far more alluring to leave it in the shadows.

She crawls onto the bed and waits, sitting on her heels with her hands in her lap. “What now?”

“Lie down, on your back.”

She complies, and with a wave of his hand, the light above his side of the bed flicks on, at its lowest setting.  Rey drinks in the sight of his mussed hair, the expanse of his bare chest, the veins running down his arms, and her eyes come to rest on the object in his right hand.

It’s long, cylindrical, slightly curved, nd covered in synthflesh, with a smaller protrusion branching from one side.

“Is that…”

“It’s for you, yes.” He turns it off and hands it to her to examine.

“Do you want me to—“

“I’d rather have the honor, at least the first time.” 

She gives the device back to him. He sets it aside runs his finger along her jaw and down her neck, opening his hand and grazing his palm across her hardened nipples, then slides his hand down her belly until it’s resting on her curls. He extends a finger between her lips, finding her clit and pressing it as she arches into him, opening her legs instinctively.

Kylo inhales deeply. “You trained hard today.”

“Yes,” she breathes as he takes his hand away and picks up the device.

After kissing her deeply, he turns it back on, not taking his eyes off her face as he touches the end of it to her clit.  The device is on its lowest setting, and he barely presses it to her, but the sensation is so strong that she moans and jerks away from it.

“It’s alright,” he whispers, touching it to her again.  This time she melts into it, rocking her hips as he moves it along her clit.

Sooner than she’s ever experienced, even with his tongue, the sensation builds, but right before she reaches the point of no return, he withdraws.

“What are you doing?” she says, reaching for his hand.  He pulls it away, holding the device above his head. 

“You don’t want it to be over with that soon, do you?”

“No,” she admits.

“Good.” He lowers his arm and positions the device near her entrance.  “Can I put it inside you?”

“Please.”

He smiles and begins pressing it into her, using their connection to determine how fast she can go. She’s so wet that it slides in easily, and when it gets far enough that the nubbed branch presses against her clit, her eyes roll back into her head and her head lolls to the side. 

“Stars! Why couldn’t I have had one of these back on Jakku,” she manages.

His low chuckle in her ear nearly sends her over the edge. He begins to fuck her with the device, and she raises her hips to meet his thrusts, eyes locked with his.  They’re in that space where every sensation is felt by the other and she doesn’t know where he begins and she ends. It makes sex with him infinitely sublime, but also soul shatteringly intense.

Finally, sensing her imminent release, he presses the device fully into her, angling it so that the curved end hits her sweet spot and the branch is pressed against her clit. She arches her back, holding her breath as she crests the peak, and wails as the waves roll from her center out to every inch of her body and every bit of his, reverberating between them until the last faint spasm has passed.

Kylo flicks off the device and the room is silent save for their ragged breathing. He withdraws it and sets it on the bedside shelf before reaching for her and burrowing his face into her neck.

“We could both use a shower now.”

“Mmm,” he says into her neck. “You know what the great thing about that vibrator is?”

“No.”

“It doesn’t have a refractory period.”

“Oh,” Rey says.  “I guess the shower can wait.”


End file.
